You Complete Me
by SlytherinMax
Summary: “Kill you? I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? No, you... You complete me." Slight Batman/Joker, Violence


_**Max:** I wrote this for someone on Deviantart called Zamzummimz. I hope you like it hun! (Huggles) Please read and review lovies!! :)_  
_**Pairing:** Batman/Joker (Sorta)  
**Warning:** Violence, Slashy goodness... Um... Batman going a bit crazy I suppose...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman! Sorry folks! XD  
**Word Count: **723_

* * *

"_Those mob fools want you gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth- there's no going back. You've changed things. Forever."  
_"_Then why do you want to kill me?"  
_"_Kill you? I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? No, you... You. Complete. Me."_

"Don't talk like one of them- you're not, even if you'd like to be. To them, you're a freak, like me... they just need you right now. But as soon as they don't, they'll cast you out. Like a leper. Their morals, their code... it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see- I'll show you... when the chips are down, these civilized people... they'll eat each other." he grins, "See, I'm not a monster... I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman growled and lifted the man up out of his chair and pushed him up against the wall, "Where's Dent?" he growled.

"_I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? You complete me."_

Joker grabbed onto Batman's arm with both of his hands, "You have these rules. And you think they'll save you."

"I have one rule." he tightened his grip on Joker's shirt.

"Then that's the one you'll have to break. To know the truth." he smiled, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at his dry lips.

"_You. Complete. Me. To them, you're a freak, like me."_

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight," his smile widened as he leaned his face closer to Batman's, "you're going to break your one rule..."

Batman leaned a bit closer, leaving only a small gap between their lips, "I'm considering it." he whispered, his lips brushing unintentionally against the Joker's cracked ones.

"_What would I do without you? You. Complete. Me. Freak."_

"There are just minutes left- so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save..." his grin widened and he leaned back a bit, "...one of them."

"Them?" Batman asked, confused and angry. His mind was spinning, trying to focus on what the mad man was saying.

"For a while I thought you really were Dent, the way you threw yourself after her-" Joker cringed when his back hit the table. He watched Batman walk briskly to the door, chair in hand, and shove it under the handle so no one could get in, "But that would be... disappointing."

"_Freak. You complete me. Kill you? Disappointing."_

"Shut up!" Batman screamed and clenched his hands into fists. He lifted the Joker up and slammed him into one of the glass panels, causing the glass to crack dangerously, "Where are they?!"

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Joker taunted, lifting himself up on his elbows, "I don't think I'll tell you yet." he grinned and brushed his lips against Batman's, relishing in the fact that the dark man did not pull away, "Humor me and I'll humor you."

"I will not humor a psychopathic killer!" Batman was getting angrier, he lifted one fist and smashed it into Joker's face. When he lifted his hand away there was blood dripping from his forehead.

"_I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you?"_

"No!" he screamed, bringing his hands up to clutch his head, "Stop it! Stop talking! Just shut up!"

Joker stood and placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, he leaned forwards and pressed their lips roughly together, "You. Complete. Me." he smiled dangerously.

Batman clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to force back his raging thoughts, 'Stop it.' he cried, 'Stop talking. Stop everything. Just stop it!'

"_Kill you? I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? No, you... You complete me. You're a freak, like me. You have these rules. And you think they'll save you. The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight, You're going to break your one rule... Humor me."_

* * *

**Max:** I hope you liked it lovies! Please review! :)  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**


End file.
